elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowgreen Cavern
Shadowgreen Cavern is a cave located north of Solitude. Inside are wolves, spriggans, and cave bears. At certain angles, quest objectives located within may appear to mark a location just east of the Thalmor Embassy, however the cavern is located further to the northeast. Quests Retrieve Noster Eagle-Eye's helmet This is a possible location to find the helmet. It will be located in a chest atop the rock formation in the center of the cave. Notable items *Meridia's Beacon (chance of it being located here) *Noster's Helmet (chance of it being located here) *Moonstone ore vein – Reached by crossing the arch at the top of the spire and dropping down to it. A skeleton with items lies next to it *Corundum ore vein *Random leveled war axe embedded in the tree trunk directly to the left after entering the cave *Various alchemy ingredients: blue butterfly wings, taproots, bear claws, red mountain flowers, blue mountain flowers, purple mountain flower, mora tapinella, glowing mushrooms, Nirnroot, etc. *Three chests – Chest (locked: apprentice) – Chest (locked: adept) – Chest (locked: expert. Hidden) – see below. *Random leveled greatsword and shield (at the bottom of the small, steaming pond with the mammoth remains in it) *There is also a coin purse at the bottom of the pond as well as a Potion of Healing *Random loot (including a precious stone or jewelry) in a chest near where the first wolf was encountered. (It is also possible to climb onto the ledge behind this chest to sneak up to the next two wolves and gain access to more alchemy ingredients.) *Chest on the island at the top of the spire with random loot, a random spell tome with random potions, and a random leveled mace in front of the chest *Another random loot chest over the stone bridge on top of the spire *An expert-locked chest on a ledge to the right of the stone bridge (Whirlwind Sprint is needed to reach it). The chest contains random loot and a leveled weapon with a random enchantment; one can walk as close to the end of the ledge towards the water and use Whirlwind Sprint to land safely in the water. Chest locations *The first chest (apprentice) is buried in a tree stump on a ledge above the stream source to the East. *The second chest is on the island at top of spire. *The third chest on a ledge is accessible by the stone bridge. *The fourth chest (expert) is on a ledge due northeast from the small island at the top of the spire. Reachable by using Whirlwind Sprint to leap across the chasm gap, taking some damage hitting the cliff wall. Enemies *Wolves *Spriggans *Spriggan Earth Mother *Cave Bears *Sabre Cats Trivia *There is another ledge directly north of the spire with a skeleton, coin purse, and moonstone ore vein on it, but this ledge is only reachable by walking off the ledge with the chest that is across the bridge. Appearances * * de:Schattengrünhöhle es:Caverna del Verde Sombrío ru:Пещера Зелёная Тень fr:Grotte de Sombrejade Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations